


The Sourwolf Chronicles

by washtheseghostsclean



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, because i love them all, no one is dead, the original pack is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/washtheseghostsclean/pseuds/washtheseghostsclean
Summary: Stiles knew that this mate business would come in handy at some point. He always assumed it would be to save Derek from the evil forces. Not to stop him from killing Stiles!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 205





	The Sourwolf Chronicles

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading these two for years and I thought why not?

Look, he’s not proud of this. 

Well, no, that’s a lie. He’s actually very proud of what they have achieved in the last few years. When Stiles had first discovered his talent for writing he thought it would be limited to adding entries to the Hale Family bestiary and his own personal magical journal. 

But then Erica dragged him out for drinks. There was some tequila involved, a dare and a very sexually frustrated Stiles. Back then Derek refused to even acknowledge the feelings between them because Stiles was ‘too young’. He was twenty two and not as innocent as some people -Derek- would like to believe. Honestly Stiles does not remember much of that night. However he did find a very unedited piece of explicit fiction on his computer the next morning. It started off as a joke, the story of a grumpy Alpha and his very excited mate. Loosely based in real life if you will. He would add things here and there and Erica would prompt him with plot ideas. 

It was a fun pack bonding thing they did in between fighting evil. 

Until Lydia found out.

It then became a full out business and before Stiles knew it this thing became a romance novel. He’s fully aware of how it sounds but people want what people want and who’s Stiles to judge anyone that’s into werewolf porn. Stiles himself enjoys having sex with one very hot and grumpy werewolf as much as possible. 

So this turned into a full out business and Stiles’ alter ego might or might not be a best selling author according to New York Times. 

“Oh, this is a problem.” He sighs to himself as he looks at the email from his publisher.

* * *

At first they rolled out the book as a self publishing deal because really who would read it. As it turns out many, many people! The fact that no one knew who wrote the stories also helped to further their infamy. When the publisher approached them and offered them a hefty amount of money Stiles and the girls jumped on it. 

No that they needed to, Derek has that one covered but still. Money is money and magical books and supplies are very fucking expensive so why turn down a good income. 

“He’s going to kill us.” Stiles can feel the anxiety attack coming back again. “He’s going to kill us and buries us in the woods and no one will be able to find our bodies!” He’s pacing in Lydia’s living room, hands resting on his sides.

“Don’t you think,” Erica pins him with a bored look. “That if he was to kill you it would have happened before he made you his mate?” Fair enough, Stiles knew that this mate business would come in handy at some point. He always assumed it would be to save Derek from the evil forces. Not to stop him from killing Stiles! 

“Plus it’s not like this is the worst thing you’ve ever done,” Lydia shrugs, still reading over the publisher’s email. Which again, fair enough, in all their years together writing a romance novel series about a werewolf and his very human boyfriend is the most tame thing he’s ever done. “Do you want to make your name public?” 

“What?” 

“Do you want to claim the series as yours?” Lydia repeats. “They are only saying that they want to put a face to the series, not that it has to be you.” Oh, his favourite redhead genius is onto something here!

“No, I don’t.” He replies without even thinking. Writing is fun, the money is good but Stiles would really like for his name to very much stay unknown. 

He would like to stay just a supernatural emissary to the Hale Pack, part time magical badass and full time life long mate to one very hot werewolf that is the protagonist of Stiles’ book series. 

“Then we won’t.” Lydia smiles and starts typing.

* * *

His publisher is not against the idea of someone else posing as Stiles. They don’t really care about who’s going to be the face, they all just want the money. Stiles leaves the details to Lydia, there are more pressing matters at this point. Like for example, how does he let Derek know about this. 

_‘Hey, babe! You won’t believe it but I’ve been writing mommy porn based on our sex life!’_

And then Derek kills him. At least that’s how it always plays in his mind. Stiles might or might be blowing this out of portions because honestly Derek is a ball of fluff when you remove all his tough exterior. Or give him a blowjob Stiles has found through research. There’s nothing Derek will say no to as long as the request is followed after blowing him. Which has been working great for the Hale Pack to be honest.

He jumps when the front door shuts close with a little thud. 

The loft had been a very good place when they first had gotten the pack together but as the years went by it wasn’t enough. They all have their own places but Alison and Scott had a baby and then Erica and Boyd followed and the loft was not suitable for children. Stiles had thought that he would need to fight Derek on this but his boyfriend was surprisingly open to the idea of rebuilding the pack house. The project took a life of its own after that, everyone contributed a little something. It only brought them all closer together. Even Peter had helped.

“Hey!” Stiles with a little too much gusto and Derek stops dead on his tracks. 

“What did you do?” He asks, eyebrows knitted together in a scowl. 

“Why does everyone assume it is something I did?” Stiles replies offended. He has a couple of tricks up his sleeve and he’s not afraid to use them. 

“Stiles.” It’s a warning. Well, alright, he might have conjured a couple of evil spirits here and there. Offended some witches through their adventures and almost turned Beacon Hills into a fairytale town. That doesn’t mean he’s only trouble. 

“I might have done a small thing.” He admits and Derek sighs. “You might want to sit down for this one. I can’t have you falling down from the shock. You are old after all!” 

“I’m thirty five.” Derek protests. 

“Are you, though?” Stiles insists. “Anyway, there’s something that I might or might not have done-“ 

“Is this about your books series?” 

“No-“ Stiles replies. “Wait, what?” 

“Is this about your book series?” Derek asks again and he does not look fazed in the least. 

“How do you know about that?” When they will look back into this conversation years later Stiles will claim he was calm and collected. Derek will insist that Stiles’ voice rose a couple of octaves. 

“Peter found one of them at Lydia’s place a couple of years ago.” Derek shrugs. “He thought it was funny so he bought me a copy.” 

“What was Peter doing in Lydia’s place?” Stiles asks incredulously, throwing his hands in the air. 

“Don’t know and don’t care, babe.” Derek shakes his head and pulls Stiles into his arms. “I’m very proud of you, though.” He admits, placing a chaste kiss on Stiles’ lips. 

“You are?” 

“Of course, I am.” Derek nods. “You’re very good at this.” Another kiss. 

“Why, thank you!” Stiles wraps his arms around Derek’s neck. A weight is lifted from his shoulders. 

“And hey,” Derek gets up. “If you ever need inspiration just let me know.” He slaps Stiles’ ass lightly. “I’ll be happy to get your _juices flowing_.” He’s out of the room before Stiles can reply. 

“I hate you!” Stiles calls after him, fully aware of the teasing that’s coming from the entire pack. 

“Love you too!” Derek yells back, laughing. 


End file.
